


Band Camp - Phan AU

by fawnprince



Category: Phan
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnprince/pseuds/fawnprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester is the fresh faced freshmen alto saxophone player. Dan Howell is the amazingly talented junior who happens to be the percussion captain along with the lead snare player. Its band camp, and it's fallen on the hottest week of the year. Dan can't help but take his shirt off and Phil can't help but stare. And Phil has another tiny problem, whenever he marches near Dan or gets anywhere close to him he forgot all those years of private sax lessons.</p>
<p>(bases for the story was based off a few prompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Camp - Phan AU

Phil stood outside the band room doors. Clutching his music folder to his chest and smiling. He had been waiting for band camp all summer and had been practicing the show music day and night, wanting to prove himself. His mother had dropped him off at the school early so he was left to wait for someone else to get there, specifically his friend PJ. PJ played flute, honestly an amazing choice because the girl to guy ratio was amazing. Plus Phil had always thought PJ was attractive. Phil had yet to admit it but he had a crush on his best friend. But Phil pushed his feelings away as he always had when it came to that kind of stuff. He wanted to focus on his music and school. Phil leaned against a wall and looked around, seeing a few people float into the band room, soon his curly hair friend showed up and he grinned. "Peej!" He said happily and set down his folder, hugging his friend happily. He had seen the other about a week earlier but he was still happy to see him. PJ and Phil stood their for a moment after separating from the hug, talking about the music and other things. Phil picked up his saxophone case and folder and he and PJ walked into the band room. Loud banging of a couple of snares entered his ears. He squinted his eyes then looked at the drumline members. He saw a tall brunette boy with a large smile on his face and felt his heart melt. The other was a girl, long blonde hair with pink tips, her smile right back at the others. Phil worked past the snare players and set his sax case down on the shelf designated for saxes. He waited to open the case till the band director came and spoke to them. Phil hummed to himself and walked down to steps that lead from the band lockers and down to the front row, sitting next to PJ who was cleaning his flute. Phil watched as he cleaned, at least he thought he was. Turns out he was watching the brunette percussionist playing, watching as his hands moved intricately. PJ waved his hand in front of Phil's face. "Hmm?" Phil looked to PJ who then spoke. "Better get to your section, were about to start."

 

After the band director spoke and the drum majors introduced themselves. Two girls and a guy. The girls were flute and an alto sax. The guy, a euphonium. Phil was piecing his saxophone together carefully and stuck the three and a half reed in his mouth and began to soak it. He was sat next to a junior whose name he learned as Kayla. "Whose the brunette percussionist?" He asked carefully, her face lighting up when she heard him speak. "His names Dan, junior like me. Don't worry if you think he's cute. A lot of people do." Phil felt his cheeks turn bright red, knowing his cover had been blown. "The blonde is his best friend Louise, we call her Louie though. She's a senior." She spoke. Phil nodded. "C'mon, we better get out to the practice field." She said with a genuine smile, standing and taking his hand happily. Phil swallowed a bit and grabbed his water bottle. He looked at Dan and felt his heart stop. He inhaled slowly. He knew this was trouble.

 

\--

 

After learning what an eight to five step was and how to roll his feet the members of the band were given a water break, which Phil was told it was a lucky gift. Phil sat under the tree with the other saxophones, drinking his water quietly. He wiped beads of sweat of his forehead and looked over at the drumline. The were sat down laughing, telling jokes, talking about shows. Anything really. Phil was mesmerized by Dan, the way his hair was slightly curl because of the sweat. "Damn its hot." Phil head Kayla speak. "Yeah it's supposed to be the hottest week of the year." He heard the section leader speak. "It's only nine and it's already almost twenty-six degrees." Phil spoke, knowing it was going to get a lot hotter when it reached noon. Phil watched as Dan slipped the light green shirt off of his torso. Phil was absolutely entranced. Now Dan didn't have a six pack or anything like that, but he had a v-line that went on for miles. Phil bit his bottom lip and looked away quickly, thinking of bugs and other things he knew would help rid of a situation that was arising. Phil inhaled slowly then exhaled, knowing the thoughts had worked. A loud counting down from ten began and people hurried up to the drum major stand, Phil made sure to get close to Dan, but not to close. Phil listened to the the male drum major speak and looked at Dan, who was pointing something out on the drum major that Phil couldn't make out exactly what. But he knew it was something extremely noticeable. Dan began to look around and his eyes landed on the small boy with black hair and pushed back fringe and a small smile sprouted on his face. Phil felt his cheeks turn a bright red and he quickly looked away as everyone began to disperse and got to where each of the sections practiced.

 

After three hours of marching and practicing several different drills it was finally time for lunch. They were required to pack their lunches so Phil had brought a pb and j along with a few fruits and another water. He and PJ sat on the floor in the band lobby, talking about different things and cracking jokes. Drumline was sat at the table in the lobby which made Phil happy. Being able to be with his best friend and stare at cute guys? what more could he want. He felt PJ nudge him and he looked over. "So Phil, there's this flute. Layla, she's gorgeous and a great flute player but she's a sophomore and I doubt-" PJ was cut off by Phil's finger covering his mouth. "I have a thing for a junior so can you not think you don't have a chance with a sophomore when I'm almost positive you do." Phil spoke rapidly, trying not to blush at his speaking. PJ's eyes widened at Phil's voice. "Is it that girl Kayla?" Phil shook his head. PJ bit his bottom lip and looked around, trying to find the girls who he knew were juniors. Phil bit his bottom lip. He hadn't quite admitted to PJ that he liked both guys and girls so he knew PJ assumed he was straight. The only person he met who didn't assume anything was seemingly Kayla. Phil leaned to PJ's ear and whispered. "I-it's a guy.." He leaned back and bit his bottom lip as he saw PJ smile. He quickly hugged Phil which he was taken back by. "I will always be your friend Phil I'm really glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me that." He said happily. Phil hugged PJ back before pulling away. PJ had reacted in probably in the best way that anyone could which made Phil really happy.

 

After lunch the band split into sectionals. Phil noticed that the saxophones worked for about fifteen minutes then just hung out, getting to know each other. Phil fixed his fringe and smiled when it got to his turn to tell a fact about himself. He smiled and spoke happily. "I'm not exactly straight, I identify as pansexual and panromantic." He looked as people looked confused so he easily explained. "Pansexual means I'm sexually attracted to all genders and panromantic means I'm romantically attracted to all genders." He saw some people look disgusted, assuming they were strong believing Christians, which he knew he shouldn't do. He felt the stares pierce his body and looked at Kayla as she began to speak. "I'm engaged." She spoke quickly, the stares turning to her. "My boyfriend and I have been together for three years and we want no one else so we are getting married the year after we graduate." She spoke happily. Phil smiled at Kayla, he had heard a bit about her fiance when they first met and he thought they were absolutely adorable together. Phil looked at the section leader as he looked at his watch. "Time to head back, wet your reeds to make it look like we've been playing." He chuckled happily and began to wet his reed along with everyone else. The group headed back to class and sat in there seats.

 

\--

 

The first day of band camp came to an end and at this point Phil was excited. As he was packing his instrument up he turned around to find Dan standing there. "I saw you staring this morning so I thought I'd introduce myself," Phil listened to the boy speak happily. Phil was about five foot ten and Dan was an easy six foot. "I'm Dan." Phil nodded and spoke. "Phil." Dan smiled and the name. "Phil.. I'll see you tomorrow." Dan spoke and walked away, the percussion room his destination. Once Dan was gone Phil sighed happily and walked to his seat. He picked up his water bottle and lunch box, along with his music, and headed out the door. He got in his dads car and told his dad all about the first day of band camp, excluding the part about Dan.


End file.
